


Forbidden Attraction

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Romance, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants Severus, Severus wants Hermione, so what's keeping them apart?</p><p>This drabble series was written for and posted originally at the LJ comm. grangersnape_100,<br/>the challenge was "not a gentleman"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money here.

* * *

 

Hermione angrily slammed drawers in her desk, while muttering to herself. “Merlin, protect me from immature boys, well meaning friends and bloody improper Englishmen!”

“Problems in paradise, Professor Granger?” Came the unmistakable, velvety smooth voice of the headmaster.

She spun about to find him in her doorway, arms folded across his chest, eying her speculatively.

“Problems? No, nothing I can't work out,” she said curtly.

“You seemed a bit flustered,” he replied, with a bit of a smirk on his face.

A shiver passed involuntarily through her as she imagined those lips doing things other than merely smirking at her.

 

She'd been having uninvited, forbidden thoughts regarding Severus. It was driving her mad; he was clearly out-of-bounds. In an attempt to combat these unwanted urges, and to forget the fiasco that had been her former relationship with Ron; she'd foolishly agreed to a blind date. Needless to say it had been an unmitigated disaster.

The 'gentleman' she'd been introduced to had seemed nice enough at first, but as the night progressed it had spiraled irretrievably out of control. It soon became apparent as he went on and on about himself that he clearly thought he was Merlin's gift to witches.

 

It was soon conspicuous that her date was actually no gentleman at all. In addition to his extremely high opinion of himself, he seemed to somehow be under the impression that granting her an evening in his illustrious company automatically entitled him to end up in her knickers. It hadn't take her long to disabuse him of this fantasy and he had gotten off lightly with just a few choice words and not the hexes she'd been tempted to throw his way.

And so she'd come and taken her frustrations out in her classroom, going on a mad cleaning spree.

 

That was how Severus had found her: muttering angrily, slamming things, furiously cursing well meaning friends and unknown Englishmen. She was utterly glorious in her fury, and he'd never, ever wanted anything more.

He'd been trying to fight this growing attraction. This was Granger, after all: former student, insufferable know-it-all, Order member and colleague. It seemed like an abuse of power to act on his feelings. And yet, he couldn't seem to help himself as he stood in her doorway observing her little tantrum. He noticed the slight shiver she gave upon seeing him, and knew instantly, she wanted him too.

 

Suddenly he decided to simply stop fighting this chemistry between them. He'd witnessed that reaction and believed that she was equally as attracted to him as he was to her.

He stalked forward, his eyes never leaving hers, closing in on her with an intensity that left her shaken. She gasped, taking a step backward. “I'm warning you, I've had the blind date from hell and I can't take much more. Don't you push me, Slytherin,” she demanded, bravely brandishing her wand.

He pushed forward invading her personal space, pushing her wand aside and pressing her up against the chalkboard.

 

He planted one hand firmly on either side of her head, so close to her he could feel her every breath as she panted slightly against him.

“But, is that really what you want, my dear? For me to go away and leave you alone? Hmmm...? I don't think so. I think you can feel the attraction. I think you want me right where I am,” he spoke softly, nearly a whisper.

Hermione lifted her head slowly looking into his eyes, her desire was clearly evident in her gaze. “If this is some kind of joke, Severus Snape, I swear...”

 

“Does this feel like a joke, you stubborn little witch?” he demanded, lips descending onto hers.

Finally pulling away, he declared, “I've fought this… tried to do the right thing… tried to stay away from you, but fuck that! I'm tired of never getting what I want. It’s you that I want, Hermione.”

“Are you telling me that I've been subjected to the worst date in the history of the world, and I could've had the man I really wanted all along?

“We've both been dunderheads, my dear.”

“Tonight that ends.” She embraced him, smiling. “Dunderheads no more.”

“My sentiments exactly!”

FIN


End file.
